


Five guys

by Nightwoofking



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Fivesome, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Limbo, Multi, Orgy, Orgy in Limbo, Subtle grapefruit, This is the second story I’ve done for you, You heard me, You’ll only get it if you know the video, count em, god that’s already a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/pseuds/Nightwoofking
Summary: If you sleep with yourself is it masturbation or just sex?





	Five guys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiloueka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/gifts).



> I totally blame Kiloueka, they made me do it all because I joked about it. Oh well, can’t believe I did this. This is based off of Kiloueka’s story Limbo. I highly recommend reading it and their other stories.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952550/chapters/32117796
> 
> Kilo you enabler

"Tisa, I'm only going to say this once. What the absolute hell?!" Iva's voice echoed throughout their shared bedroom; it bounced off the walls and rang loudly in their ears. All of them had gathered around by Tisa's request, having been told that he had something very important to talk to them about. 

"You heard me." Tisa said with more confidence on the matter than any person should have or that any of the other 9S' could wrap their heads around. "I think we should all have sex." 

'Eiwa slammed his book closed with exaggerated force, causing all heads to turn in his direction. "I'm gonna have to stop you right there and say I'm good, let me know how it goes." He stood up and immediately left the room, presumably to go finish his book in peace. The others were silent as they watched him leave; the room was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop. The moment the door closed, the chatter started up again. 

“Why would we have sex with each other? It’d be like masturbating.” Nove said with skepticism lacing his voice. He bounced his foot as he relaxed in the plush chair he sat in. The others nodded with him and gave some of their thoughts on the matter.

"I've never really done much if I'm being honest." Naoi confessed and shrugged from his spot on the floor; he uncrossed and crossed his legs and thought. He wasn't totally against the idea; had the others tried it before? 

"Yeahhhh, I can't really say having sex with four other me's is a thought that's ever crossed my mind before." Tara admitted while shyly rubbing the back of his head. He sat on the edge of the bed looked up at Tisa as he stood in the middle of the room. Maybe a bit of humor would keep Tisa from pouting, but evidently, it did not. 

"Aw c'mon, it'll be fun." Tisa tried to convince them, he just wanted to be able to feel someone else. When he saw that none of them were on the same page as him, he decided to gently sway them. Honesty, with a bit of flattery it could work. "Look we're all probably craving a little affection and it could be a great way to collect first-hand data. What's the old saying? Practice makes perfect?" 

Naoi and Tara actually looked to be considering it, while Iva still had a deadpan look on his face. His lips pressed together in a straight line and his eyebrows pulled together in an unamused expression.

"I think we have different definitions of ‘a little affection'." Iva crossed his arms over his chest; he seemed the most defensive about this whole thing. That was going to be a challenge for Tisa. It seemed like he was about to continue when Nove chimed in. 

"How do we even all have sex?" His voice didn't give off any feelings of judgment or skepticism as Iva's did; he just seemed curious. It was a valid question and Tisa smiled, knowing that if he could at least convince one other 9S that the rest would give in soon. They all had a scanners curious nature after all. It would also help if it was Nove he convinced, the others usually listened to him. 

"It'd be easy, I could show you guys." Tisa said smoothly and could see that Naoi was almost convinced already if the excitement in his eyes was anything to go off of. 

"It would also be a great way to get some casual affection." That seemed to get Tara and Nove's attention too. Both were desperate for affection in their own ways. Nove eyed Tisa for a moment, his eyes squinted in somewhat doubtful thought. It couldn't be that bad, they could always just stop. And besides, it was just them here.

 

“Alright I’ll bite, how do we do this?” Nove said and they all grew quiet. The rest of the scanners seemed to be more open to the idea now that one of them other than Tisa was for it. They all looked towards him to hear what he had to say. But before Tisa could even bask in his victory, Iva broke the silence. 

“Wait wait, are you guys seriously gonna do this?” Iva gestured between all five of them and was met with some shrugs and nods from them. He raised an eyebrow and looked towards each person’s face. First Tisa, then Naoi, then Tara, and finally Nove. When they all gave him a sure look, he sighed softly. His hand ran through his hair and he felt crazy for even thinking about going through with this, “Okay, how do we do this Tisa?”

A mischievous smirk broke out on the said Nines' face as he reached into his private chest near the corner. They watched him rifle through it, pulling out various items that came from places unknown before eventually standing back up with his arms full of bottles of clear liquid. The silence that filled the room as they all stared at a grinning Tisa dragged on for what felt like forever. Until Tara opened his mouth to speak. 

“Is that-” Tisa couldn’t even restrain himself from interrupting and answering the question he knew they all had.

“Why yes it is!” He quickly tossed a bottle to each and every other scanner and kept one for himself.

"Why do you have 5 bottles of lubricant?" Nove asked as he tipped the bottle in different directions to watch how it flowed around inside. Had he been using these without them knowing? That couldn't be it; they all looked relatively new. How much lube does Tisa even have? 

"Why do you think?" Tisa asked, purposely avoiding the question. He turned on his heel and planned to make good use of the hot springs before they started. "Since you all watched me, you know how to get ready." Tisa called over his shoulder as he walked away with lube in hand. The others couldn't help but blush brightly, not being about to refute him. 

 

After all five of them used the hot springs to clean and prepare themselves both mentally and physically, they all headed back to the room one by one. Tisa was the first to arrive, not surprising as he was the first to leave and had a first-hand experience on what to do. He flopped down one of the large beds and waited for the others; he was only wearing his underwear and his tight-fitting undershirt. He didn't see any reason to put anything else on, not when it was about to get taken off again. The others filed in in quick succession and the last one they needed to wait for was Iva. 

"Do you think he got nervous?" Tara asked thoughtfully as he sat beside Nove. They were all in different states of undress, each one having a similar thought of clothes being optional. Tara was wearing his boxers and an overly large shirt that he was practically drowning in. 

The door opened with a click and they watched Iva walk in with a blush on his face. His posture was stiff and his expression looked like he just bit into a lemon. 

"Glad you decided to join us." Tisa teased, furthering Iva's embarrassment. Iva huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, the fabric of his jacket rustling. He had come back fully dressed, the only things he didn't have on were socks and shoes. 

"Why are you wearing all of your clothes?" Nove asked as he eyed him; he himself was wearing a loose tank top and his underwear. Iva looked around at them all and realized he was the only one who had anything on more than a shirt and underwear.

"I didn't think we were gonna start right away." Iva admitted and looked back down at his jacket. After a moment of hesitation, he quickly undid it, just to not be the odd man out. What lay underneath was a loose, black crop top. 

"You seriously wore a shirt too?" Naoi asked incredulously as Iva shrugged off the jacket, letting it drop to the ground. Naoi was the most naked at this point, only wearing his underwear. Iva crawled onto the bed and placed himself in between Tara and Naoi, before shrugging; the blush was still evident on his face. 

"Give me some slack, I thought we were going to wear normal clothes." Iva tried to defend himself. How was he supposed to know? He didn't get to dwell on it for long, however, as Tisa propped himself up on his knees and called out to them. 

“Why don’t we get started?” They all looked towards the very one who somehow managed to get them all into this position, before glancing over at each other. Some of them were getting a bit antsy, but no one made any move to leave. They had made it this far, and that was something right?

“You can show us how it’s done.” Tara suggested, sitting back on the balls of his feet and waiting for what was to come. His eyes followed Tisa’s movements as he sat up and gently cupping his face.

“Alright, watch and learn.” Tisa’s confident voice wavered slightly before he made a more exaggerated smirk and leaned towards Tara. He closed his eyes and delicately touched their lips together.

It was soft and warm, comforting in a way as they stayed in that fixed position. But that was about it. There was no aching need in Tara's body, no warmth spreading through him, it was nothing like the multiple novels he had read about the subject. They pulled apart and Tara felt that maybe he wasn't cut out for this; did he just not like kissing? 

Tisa motioned over to Naoi for him to scoot closer to him. He then proceeded to do the same motions to Naoi as he did to Tara. He knew what he was doing, totally. This is exactly how you're supposed to kiss, right? 

"You guys are hopeless." Nove sighed in exasperation before grabbing onto the back of Tara's head and slamming their lips together. Their teeth clicked together but they didn't pull away, Nove just eased up on his force. The others watched in slight shock at how easily Nove took control. Was he an anomaly for 9S models or..? 

Nove wasn't an experienced kisser by any means, in fact, he hadn't ever kissed anyone before. But he had seen enough old world data on humans to have a rough idea, and he knew that they had to be doing something wrong, and he had the drive to prove it. His lips were callow and his movements unrefined, but only at first. Nove took the time to relax himself and listen to what Tara was telling him, whether he meant to or not. 

His motions became more fluid as he took note of what worked and what didn't as he experimented. Tara seemed to enjoy more of him using his tongue than his teeth as he would press more against him when Nove would swipe his tongue over his lip. Nove also thought about what he would want to feel. He ran his finger through Tara's hair, gently petting the scar tissue that lay beneath his locks as the other clung to his shoulders tightly. 

Okay so kissing was definitely an activity Tara enjoyed. Especially when he could feel Nove's tongue touch his. His thoughts seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. His body felt hot all over and he was becoming putty in Nove's arms. This was more pleasurable than he expected it to be if this how it felt now then how much better could it get? 

Good became great when Nove pulled away from his lips and instead placed them on Tara's neck. The gentle pressure sent a warm tingle down his spine as Nove trailed kisses down his neck and towards collarbone that his large shirt left exposed. He only stopped when he felt someone touch his shoulder, Nove looked up to see a flustered Tisa. 

"...Can you kiss me now?" His voice was quieter than before with a hopeful tinge to it. He looked oddly shy for someone who had just convinced them all to have group sex. Nove smiled and glanced over at Tara, just to make sure he had no issue with it, only to find him already sandwiched between Naoi and Iva. Naoi was eagerly sucking on Tara's tongue as Iva had him sit in his lap and kissed his shoulder. Nove looked back to Tisa, who was still waiting for his response. 

"Come here." Nove said in as confident of a voice as he could manage for someone who had no idea what they were doing. Tisa's blush darkened as he crawled toward the more dominant scanner. He sat on his knees in between the other's legs and leaned forward as his eyes slid shut. Nove closed the distance and repeated the process of figuring out what exactly Tisa liked. It seemed that Tisa preferred just his lips to his tongue and teeth; he had been less eager towards him biting his bottom lip than when he sucked on it instead. 

Tisa was enjoying the attention that he was being given but wanted to Nove to feel good too. It was his idea after all. Tisa climbed into his lap and straddled him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and trying return the favor from before. He was happy when Nove let out a happy sigh against his lips. Tisa dropped his weight into Nove's lap as he pressed harder against him. When he settled into his lap, he was a bit surprised to find something poking his inner thigh. Tisa broke the kiss to look down and saw a bulge in both his and Nove's underwear. He smiled, happy that they were both enjoying this. 

"How about we take these off?" Tisa suggested and touched the waistband of Nove's black underwear. Nove blushed and hesitated for only a moment before he nodded and put his own hands on Tisa's hips. At the same time, they lowered each other's underwear, not being able to keep their eyes off of each other's newly exposed skin. That just was the nature of a scanner, or maybe that was just the nature of a 9S model. 

Tisa shifted in Nove’s lap to allow them to fully remove the undergarments. After that, the two of them sat together in a bit of awkward silence, not knowing how to continue. But determined to finish what they started, Tisa reached out and hovered his hand over Nove’s lap.

"Can I touch your dick?" His blunt question caught Nove off guard, his face turning as red as a pomegranate. But he nodded. 

Tisa's hand wrapped around the length and Nove's whole body jolted in response to the unfamiliar sensations. This was new to both of them. Tisa slowly tried moving his hand, like he had read about and observed the feeling of how he felt in the palm of his hand. 

Nove let out small puffs of air and moaned as Tisa figured out what suited them both best. He clenched the sheets in between his fingers and couldn't prevent his hips from moving up towards Tisa's hand. He felt a bit bad that Tisa was doing all the work, so he freed one of his hands from the sheets and leaned up into him. 

“Let me do you too.” Nove said suddenly and reached out to Tisa. He didn’t grab him immediately, waiting for his permission. A quick nod was all he needed and soon they both moaning softly.

Tisa thrust eagerly into Nove's hand, hoping for more friction. He accidentally moved too far forward and brought their dicks together. Tisa gasped and the new sensation and tried to do it again. This time Nove grunted as well, they looked at each other for a moment and at the same time decided that they wanted to keep going. 

"Okay I've read about this, sit on my thighs," Nove ordered and Tisa complied eagerly. He knew where Nove was going with this, so he brought their bodies as close together to help things go smoother. He gripped onto Nove's shoulders and kissed the scar on his head before he touched their foreheads together. He looked down at their laps and waited with bated breath as Nove reached out and clasped the two of their cocks together in his hand. 

Just like that, Tisa was already twitching against him. Nove moved his hand in a steady rhythm as Tisa ground against him. The new sensation of not just his hand left Tisa shivering in pleasure. He leaned forward and caught Nove's lips in a heated kiss, biting and licking as he pleased, happy when Nove groaned against his mouth. He would've been happy with just this, but a nagging thought lingered in the back of his mind. 

“Wait- ah wait, I have an idea.” Tisa said and pulled away from Nove, much to his displeasure. He was about to say something when Tisa kissed the scar on his chest and then started kissing downward until he laid down on his stomach in between his spread legs, that definitely shut him up. He sat up on his elbows and watched Tisa eye him with pink tinted cheeks.

Tisa's face was so close to his dick that he could feel his breath as he spoke. "Let me use my mouth on you." It sounded more like a demand that a request. Or maybe Nove was just hearing things; he was having a hard time believing this wasn't a dream. 

“...Alright if you want.” Nove said as nonchalantly as possible, he wasn't about to say no, and immediately felt a wet heat envelop him. He balled his fists at his sides, tightly gripping the sheets that smells vaguely of grapefruit as he fell back on them.

Nove flung his head back as the heat built in his lower stomach; he moaned as Tisa slowly bobbed his head up and down. His own noises were overshadowed by someone else's loud moans so he opened his eyes to see Naoi getting bent over by Tara, the two of them moving in tandem together. Tara gripped onto Naoi's chin and brought him back to kiss him deeply. Nove's attention was brought away from watching them when he felt the bed dip beside him and saw a very flustered Iva kneeling beside him. 

“Can I join you two? I wasn’t ready to go further just yet.” He admitted and Nove could feel Tisa chuckle in the back of his throat, that felt interesting, before lifting up his head and smiling.

“I don’t mind, do you?” He answered and turned to Nove who just shook his head. The more the merrier at this point.

"Not at all, want me to use my mouth or my hands?" Nove asked nonchalantly while touching Iva's hip lightly. Iva didn't respond at first, instead, he chose to grab onto the back of Nove's head and crash their lips together, taking Nove off guard. Right when their lips connected, Tisa went back to what he was doing. A low throaty moan left Nove from the combined sensations of Iva's tongue touching his and absolutely everything Tisa was doing with his mouth. 

After his initial shock, Nove took control of the kiss and quickly realized that Iva seemed to be a very big fan of his teeth. He let out a groan as his bottom lip was caught between Nove's teeth and he tugged lightly. After figuring this out, he found Iva using his teeth more, roughly nipping at his lips and sucking on them. 

Somewhere along the line of them getting lost in each other’s mouths, Iva managed to swing his leg over Nove’s body and straddle his torso. They separated for a moment and Iva straightened his back, looking down at Nove with want in his eyes.

"Do you think you could use your mouth? I wanna know what it feels like." Iva asked breathlessly, glancing back at Tisa who hadn't slowed down at all. Iva looked back at Nove and his hips twitching eagerly on top of him. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it in this position but Nove was going to do it. 

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious too.” Iva’s face lit up and he brought his hips closer to Nove’s face, answering his dilemma on what position to do it in. Nove grabbed onto Iva’s thighs and pulled him close to his mouth. He didn’t hesitate to open his mouth and take him in. Iva moaned loudly and tangled his fingers into the other scanners silvery locks, his hips instinctively pushing forward into his mouth. Nove tightened his grip on Iva’s thigh and took all of his dick into the back of his throat.

That made Iva shake in response. It seemed to overwhelm Iva so Nove brought his head back and instead focused on the tip. That garnered better results; Iva seemed more than happy with what they were doing. Hearing Iva moan and having him tug roughly at his hair, sent a jolt through Nove. His hips snapped up instinctively and he groaned around Iva when all of his cock was inside of Tisa's mouth. 

Tisa let out a surprised grunt but didn’t seem to mind too much, not bothering to try and stop Nove when he did it again. If anything, it just seemed to wind him up further as he bobbed his head at a faster rate. Nove redoubled his efforts towards Iva, trying to focus on the two scanners touching him. He could feel his climax approaching faster than he expected and he wanted to warn Tisa. But it seemed like he already knew because all he did was grab his hips and take him as far as his mouth would allow him.

As he came, his hips wouldn’t stay still. Even with Tisa holding them, but he allowed him to keep moving. It was honestly incredible to watch Nove come undone. Iva also came, but his reaction was much more subtle in comparison. A shuddery sigh and his body went lax.

Tisa pulled away from Nove's cock and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His lips looked red and sore from the rough treatment he had been given by Nove and his unintentional thrusting. Not that he minded if he was being honest; better to have him get into it than just laying there like a statue. 

Nove let out a groan as Iva got off of him and he laid down on the bed completely. The idea of stopping where they were at and taking a nap was very tempting at the moment. Maybe he could just rest while the others kept going.

“Hey Nove, do you wanna be the one to fuck me?” Tisa’s voice rang out as the other scanners came closer to them.

Or maybe not. Nove took a moment to just lay there before he responded, trying to collect himself after what just happened.

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” Nove let out a huff of air as he sat up and saw the others were all there, waiting for him apparently. They must have finished around the same time too. “How do you guys wanna do this?” The oldest scanner asked and they all looked to Tisa for instructions. Said android shrugged and made a noise of indecision. They sat thinking, their minds taking similar paths but Tara was the first to speak up.

“Since Tisa came up with this, why don’t we all focus on him?” That was...an interesting prospect. Tisa flushed at the thought and tried picturing how it’d feel. Would it be too overwhelming? He bit his lip and tried to formulate a response.

Naoi noticed his indecisiveness and decided to take action. He crawled in front of Tisa and cupped his face in his hands, bringing him down for a slow and needy kiss. The others watched for a second, wondering what Naoi was planning but then deciding it was better to join in early on. 

Nove came up behind Tisa, wrapping his arms around his waist and running his hands over his thighs. Iva reached out and lightly griped Tisa's cock, moving slowly as to tease him. Tara came up beside him and starting kissing the skin around the scar on Tisa's chest. Before he kissed the jagged tissue directly. At this point, Nove seemed to get bored with just rubbing his thighs, he instead switched to lightly raking nails up his sensitive skin. 

Tisa threw his head back and let out a gasp at the combined sensations. Naoi didn't seem to mind as he just dropped down and started placing open mouth kisses on his neck. Tisa's hips started moving out of pure instinct and he tried grabbing on to something to ground himself. 

He ended up holding onto one of Nove's hands and the back of Naoi's head. It was beginning to feel hot; the combined heat of being surrounded and the burning of his core were getting to Tisa. It was simultaneously too much and not enough. 

"Please… can we keep going?" His voice came out hoarse and breathy like he had just run a marathon and needed water. 

Nove was the first to react this time, he pulled his face away from Tisa shoulders, giving him a bit of space. This caused the others to follow suit and inch away from Tisa. Well except for Naoi, who straddled him instead. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and leaned all of his weight back, causing the two of them to fall backward onto the citrus-scented sheets. 

“Can you do me first?” Naoi asked as he wrapped his legs around Tisa’s waist. The action and request left Tisa bright red as he swallowed nervously.

"Yeah, of course, we should probably get more lube." He said and looked around, trying to locate one of the little bottles. Iva and Tara both produced bottles, holding them out towards Tisa, which he accepted with a small thank you. 

He had to shimmy his way out of Naoi's hold in order to open the bottle and use it properly, but he managed. He clicked open the cap and the soft scent of grapefruit filled the air. Pouring some of the liquid into his hand, he slathered it across his length and couldn't help but enjoy the sensation. How was it going to feel inside of Naoi? Better than just his hand that was for sure. 

A hand on his hip and something poking his lower back caused Tisa to snap his back straight and let out a surprised noise. Turning back, he saw it was Nove who was giving him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, you had asked me earlier. Is this okay?” Nove wasn’t sure if the offer still stood, he wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt Tisa.

“Yeah, yeah okay this should be fine. Just let me start first.” Tisa said and handed the bottle back to Nove. After that, he placed one of his hands on Naoi’s hip and the other grabbed his dick.

“Ready?” He asked one more time to be sure. Naoi nodded eagerly and spread his legs further. Tisa aligned himself and slowly pushed his hips forward. He went as slow and gentle as possible, making sure to watch Naoi for any signs that he should stop. The moment he was fully inside of Naoi, Tisa almost collapsed on top of him. He buried his face in the crook of Naoi’s neck and tried to focus on not finishing right then and there. He pressed both of his hands on to the bed, totally not wiping lube on the sheets, and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

"Ah fuck, does this hurt at all?" Tisa asked as he felt Naoi squirm beneath him. The response he got was Naoi tightening his legs around his waist and bringing his face towards him for a kiss. 

Naoi ground against Tisa as they kissed, moaning into his mouth at the feeling of him inside of him. He was more than ready after Tara had fucked him. 

“Not at all, you should move.” Naoi said brightly as he separated from Tisa. Almost forgetting about Nove, he was tempted to just do what Naoi had said. But hearing how much Naoi enjoyed himself made Tisa a bit jealous. He turned back to see Nove watching them with rapt attention.

“You can start now.” He murmured softly, trying to relax himself in between the restless scanner beneath him and his own desire to move. Nove noticed this and thought it was best not to keep him waiting.

His fingers slid up the curve of Tisa’s back, dancing over his skin before he grabbed onto his shoulder. He used his free hand to hold onto his cock and get ready.

"Let me know if you want me to stop." Nove reassured Tisa before he pushed forward. Tisa gasped at the feeling, he had used his fingers before but this was a whole other level. He was definitely bigger than his fingers and he felt more rigid too. Tisa couldn't stop himself from pushing his hips back towards Nove, having to bite his lip to keep from screaming at the overwhelming pleasure. 

He couldn’t keep himself up anymore and collapsed onto Naoi, so they were chest to chest. He let out a sound similar to a purr as Nove pushed in all the way.

“This...this is much better than I had expected.” Tisa murmured and could hear Nove chuckling above him. He leaned down towards his ear and kissed the skin behind it before he spoke.

“I’ll admit this was a good idea, you two ready to continue?” Both Naoi and Tisa nodded in agreement. Nove pulled up Tisa so he was on his hands and knees, and straighten up so he was laying on top of Naoi’s legs.

He started out slowly bringing his hips back before thrusting forward with more force. His rhythm was a bit off, not being used to having sex but Tisa didn’t care. He was too busy trying to time his own movements with Nove’s, all while trying not to drown in the waves of pleasure that were crashing over him. The room was filled with the sounds of the three of them moaning and the creaking of the bed.

Tisa opened his eyes, when he felt a hand on his head. Looking up, he saw Iva moaning as he looked down at him. Behind him was Tara, who was already fucking him like his life depended on it. Iva looked at him pleadingly, not being able to voice what he wanted from Tisa. 

Luckily Tisa was more than happy to help as he opened his mouth and licked along the tip. Iva gave small, short thrusts into his mouth, not going as far or rough as Nove had been, which Tisa was grateful for; he was already losing his mind. 

He moaned around Iva, increasing his pleasure as Tara’s movements grew faster. Tisa wasn’t sure how he hadn’t finished already with Naoi clinging to him and begging for more or with Nove grunting lowly under his breath. He wasn’t even sure who was touching him where anymore, everything was fading into white, hot, fuzziness.

A tight knot grew in the pit of his stomach. His vision grew blurry between him trying to focus and his sweaty bangs getting in the way. His toes curled and his whole body started to tense as he tried to prolong the inevitable for as long as possible. Just a little longer. Don’t focus on anything, just feel. Live in the moment, don’t-

"Ahh I'm close-" Naoi moaned into his ear and clawed at his upper back. That sent Tisa over the edge as he let out a muffled scream and snapped his hips forward. He felt Iva tug roughly at his hair and heard him choke out a moan as well. Nove bit down on his shoulder as he finished and everything seemed to fade to black. 

When Tisa's vision returned, he noticed he was now lying on his back with Naoi cuddling him. That and he was very, very sticky. He wasn't sure if it was sweat, lube, or...other things but he wasn't sure he was going to be able to move for the next 10 years. After a while, the door creaked open but everyone was too tired to bother looking up. 

"Alright, who needs a washcloth?" 'Eiwa asked, his arms filled with various disinfectants. 4 hands shot up, Tisa was too tired to even try raising his arms, so Tara raised his other hand for him. 

'Eiwa was too nice sometimes; he helped them clean up and move to another bed while he changed the sheets. Afterward, they all got together and made one big scanner cuddle pile, which was a mess of pillows and bodies squished together under the clean blankets. 

Nove was spooning Tara, who was curled around a plush pillow. Tisa laid on his back with both Naoi and Iva laying their heads on his chest. 'Eiwa laid down on his stomach, settled in between Tisa and Tara as he held their hands They were all comfortable and content, about to doze off when Iva’s voice broke the silence.

“...No one must ever know about this.”


End file.
